Hechizos, pocimas y brujeria
by Fireeflower
Summary: No era un cobarde, pero todo tenía un límite y pasar toda una maldita vida esperando algo que no iba llegar lo dejaba al borde de la locura.¿Cómo haría para sobrevivir a la realidad que se avecinaba? ¿Dónde encontraría aquellos abrazos, besos, esos que fueron su hogar? —Maldita Kagome, me hiciste ser dependiente de ti. ¡Reto de bruxi!


¡Para ti Bruxi! Después de tanto, pero tanto tiempo por fin pude terminar tu querido regalo antiguo de cumpleaños *O* Este One-shot tuvo tantas transformaciones, al inicio pensaba que sería más largo pero ya después de consultarlo con mi cerebro quedó así. Espero que te guste y te hago responsable de que ahora me he vuelto fanática de Mago de Oz.

Otra cosa: quiero agradecer a Ari's Madness, gracias guapa por revisar mi One-shot *O*

Y sin más...

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me corresponden, si no a sus respectivos dueños. En este caso de Rumiko Takahashi.**

_¿Me dejas permanecer a tu lado?_

Golpeó el suelo para luego cerrar sus ojos y abandonarse ahí en la tierra. Tragó duro, sintiendo el sabor amargo de su saliva pasar por su garganta, lastimándole y dejándole sin habla. Se dejó caer en el pedazo de tierra en donde estaba, su mejilla encontró la frialdad de la tierra y suspiró. Quería olvidarse de todo por un segundo, olvidar en donde estaba, que hacía y que esperaba.

Se sentía un idiota por buscar algo que ya no valía la pena.

Aquella mañana se cumplía un año, un año desde que se acabó el asunto de la perla, desde la muerte de aquel engendro. Un año en donde ella ya no estaba a su lado. Inuyasha respiró hondo abriendo sus ojos y mirando el lugar donde se encontraba ¿Por qué no podía traspasar el pozo? ¿Por qué _ella_ no volvía? Lleno de ira se levantó y de un solo salto salió del pozo. Miró hacia atrás viendo la estructura de madera y luego miró sus garras.

¿Estaría bien si lo destruía?

La idea parecía tentadora.

Cada maldito día era un suplicio, era una tortura pasar y no sentirse atraído por el pozo llenándolo de ilusiones vagas e idiotas. Tragó duro y alistó sus garras dispuesto a destrozar, pero a cabo de unos segundos las bajó.

—Maldita sea—musitó, acercándose al pozo.

Qué cobarde era.

Miró a su alrededor y enseguida miles de recuerdo azotaron en su mente, recueros que en verdad ansiaba olvidar, al menos para que el dolor fuera soportable.

_Kagome sonriéndole._

_Kagome ofreciéndole la mano._

_Kagome abrazándolo._

_Prometiéndole cosas que no iba a cumplir._

La ira lo culmino en ese momento y apretó los dientes casi haciéndolos rechinar, de la nada alistó sus garras y en ese momento golpeó el suelo con tanta ferocidad que provocó por hacer un hueco en la tierra. El golpe fue profundo ya que hilos de sangre se abrieron en su mano, pero el dolor que sintió en ese momento era una mierda a comparación que sentía en su corazón.

—Mentirosa…—dijo a la nada, su boca se llenó de hiel—. Kagome mentirosa, dijiste que ibas a permanecer a mi lado… —susurró, sintiendo que su corazón se estrujaba dejándolo sin respiración. No podía ya más ¿de que serviría quedarse en un lugar donde todo le recordaba a ella? ¿Para qué quedarse ahí? En su mente una y otra vez llegaban las palabras risueñas, su voz, su aliento, el aroma que tenía tatuado en su memoria.

No era un cobarde, pero todo tenía un límite y pasar toda una maldita vida esperando algo que no iba llegar lo dejaba al borde de la locura.

No podía soportarlo más.

—Maldita Kagome, me hiciste ser dependiente de ti.

¿Cómo haría para sobrevivir a la realidad que se avecinaba? ¿Dónde encontraría aquellos abrazos, besos, esos que fueron su hogar? Se sentía idiota por ser tan débil en ese momento, no sabía ya qué hacer ¿Esperar? ¿Para qué? No veía alguna señal, solo un maldito agujero negro con huesos.

De la nada sintió una brisa que le acariciaba el rostro. Volteó encontrándose con el gran árbol milenario, las ramas se movían suavemente gracias a la brisa, se acercó lo suficiente para mirar el grueso tronco. Sonrió de medio lado al recordar la promesa que hizo él, una vez en la época de ella, diciéndole que la iba proteger a costa de su vida y lo logró. No tuvo el mismo destino que Kikyo, de hecho, tuvo un final más amable, estaba con los seres que ella quería, así que él no debía preocuparse ¿Verdad? Pero si era cierto ¿Por qué simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ella? Su lengua mojó sus labios, recordando la dulce calidez de un beso ya casi extinto. Sonrió ante el recuerdo, aún se sorprendía de haberla besado en aquel momento, pero no se arrepentía, jamás lo haría y por muy cursi que sonara, ansiaba volver a besar esos labios.

—_Inuyasha…_

Alzó las orejas tan rápido como podía su cuerpo y volteó hacia el pozo, camino unos pasos parar mirar hacia abajo, sus manos temblaron ante la idea de que ella había regresado. Tragó duro y su mirada bajo lentamente en la oscuridad; cuál fue su sorpresa al ver el frio y desolado lugar que hace unos momentos había abandonado.

Puto destino.

—_Inuyasha…_

Su flequillo ocultó su mirar y una risa burlona salió de sus labios, río como un loco desquiciado.

—Estoy enloqueciendo. —Poco a poco su risa se fue apagando para dejar paso un leve gimoteo.

Sin duda alguna, esa chiquilla iba ser su perdición.

—Tal vez sea mejor olvidarte…—pensó en voz alta para dar media vuelta y alejarse de ahí. Lo sabía, sabía que si se quedaba más tiempo todo su control se rompería y terminaría como un maldito loco llorando ante el recuerdo de la chica que amaba.

— Aunque dudo mucho hacerlo Kagome. — Caminó despacio, alejándose del pozo, mientras apretaba sus puños para retener el llanto en su garganta.

"_Sé que hay un lugar, donde encontrar otro camino que sea sin tique me hechizará para olvidar que nunca supe cuidar de un amor…"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y bien, después de mi suplicio cerebral lo termine (un poco tarde) pero lo termine. Espero que te haya gustado guapa. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo en esto, creo que me costó por que hacía tiempo que no escribia algo entre triste. Y gracias por ser mi hermosa beta *O* pero no quería arruinarte la sorpresa si lo ibas a revisar, es por eso que quise contactar a Ari.

Un beso enorme a los que están leyendo y a la campaña del voz y voto:

_**Por que agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.**_


End file.
